Parker's New Best Friend
by The Last Letter
Summary: Parker has a new best friend, and Booth is jealous. B/B


"Hi Daddy!" Parker exclaimed, jumping into his father's car.

"Hey bub," Booth smiled at the seven-year-old bundle of energy. "How's my best friend?"

Parker turned serious, and looked up at Booth. "You're not my best friend Daddy."

Booth felt a little hurt. He and Parker had always been close, best buds. "Why not?"

"I got a new best friend." Parker told him.

_Oh_? Booth raised his eyebrows. He now had competition, even if his competition was most likely a seven-year-old boy. "Really?" Booth inquired, hoping to learn more about his son's mysterious friend.

"Yup. She's awesome!"

"She? Does Parker have a girlfriend?" Booth teased.

"No Daddy! She's too old to be my girlfriend. But she's really pretty, and she thinks I'm smart, even though she's _loads_ smarter than I am! And she talks about fun stuff, and she lets my play with her tools that she uses for work and . . ." As Parker babbled, Booth felt a strange sene of relief. This new 'friend' was probably one of Rebecca's friends that Parker had met. "And we have a play date tomorrow." Parker finished.

"I thought we were spending the day together tomorrow."

Parker looked up at Booth, his eyes serious again. "I guess you can come too, Daddy." The little boy sighed as though he were making a great sacrifice. "Can I call her and ask?"

Booth handed Parker his cell phone, and watched Parker clumsily punch in the numbers. He held it up to his ear, and the woman on the other end must have answered, because Parker said, "Hi! It's Parker . . . I miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow, right? . . . Really? That's cool. Can my Daddy come too? . . . Okay! See you soon." Parker hung up and handed the phone back to his father. "She said you could come, but _only _if you behave yourself."

"I always behave. So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to the museum. They got some new dinosaurs."

"You mean the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked. Parker nodded. _Excellent_, he started scheming ways to go see Bones. "Well, what is this girl's name?"

Parker thought for a second before coming out with, "Terrence." Booth frowned, Terrence was usually a boy's name.

*The*Next*Day*

Parker jumped out of the car and was racing toward a group of people near the entrance before Booth even thought about turning the engine off. Slowly he followed his son, who was engaged in an animated discussion with Angela, of all people.

"Hey, Booth." Angela smiled. "Come on Parker, someone is waiting for you." Booth rolled his eyes, although he had to admit, he was eager to meet the mysterious 'Terrence'.

"Where is she?" Booth could not remember Parker being this excited. Ever.

"You have to find her." Angela gave Parker an envelope. "There are ten clues hidden all over the place. Your Dad will help you find her." Angela winked at Booth before disappearing. _Squint._ He thought after her.

Parker held the envelope out to Booth. "This is going to be fun! She always plays games!" Booth took the envelope and read the first clue.

A tiger, a snake, two turtles and a grasshopper later, Booth ran into Hodgins, who Parker greeted like an old friend. This was getting weird. Why on Earth would Parker know Angela, let alone Hodgins? Hodgins was called back to work though, and Parker and Booth were sent to sea world. Fifteen minutes -and a final clue- later, Parker pried open a sarcophagus. "FOUND YOU!" He yelled, half leaping into the sarcophagus.

"You did." The woman inside laughed, and Booth stopped. That sounded suspiciously like . . . _Bones_? But Bones hated children, and why would she know Parker? And why was she laughing? He thought about it, the name 'Temperance' was probably difficult for his son to say, and Terrence and Temperance did sound a like.

The woman stepped out of the coffin and confirmed that it was Bones. "Hey Booth." Bones smiled as Parker clung to her leg.

"Hey Bones."

Parker looked up at his father. "Why do you call her 'Bones' Daddy?"

"'Cause she works with bones, Parks."

"Can I call her Bones too?" Parker asked.

"DOCTOR BRENNAN!" Someone yelled. Bones untangled herself from Parker.

"I'll be back in a minute." She excused herself and disappeared.

When she came back, not even five minutes later, Parker already had a new nickname for her. "Can we go see the dinosaurs now, Dr. Bones?" He asked.

Booth watched for Bones's reaction, but she only laughed. "Okay, Parker." Parker grabbed Dr. Bones's hand and started to run, dragging her along with him.

Booth followed, and was still left to wonder, how did his crush become Parker's new best friend? As Parker was growling at a T-Rex, Booth sidled up beside Bones. "Why are you my son's new best friend?" He asked her.

"He was on a class trip here. I was sent to demonstrate what I do along with Angela and Hodgins. Anyway, I told them how I examined human remains, then I took them to see dinosaur bones. Parker came up to ask me a question. I told him that I worked with you. We talked, and I told him that if it was okay with his parents, he could come in today to see the exhibit before anyone else." "Wow." Booth thought about. "That it? That's all you did and already you're his new hero?"

"I guess I'm just that cool." Bones joked.

Booth nudged her. "I'm still his father."

"Yes, but you can't let him play with million year old dinosaur bones the way he is." Parker, with the help of a security guard, was placed on the back of a model Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Thanks for this, by the way. He looks like he's having fun." Booth smiled.

"I'm glad."

"DADDY!" Parker yelled from half way across the room. "There's a dinosaur dig in here!" The two adults followed the rambunctious boy, who ran ahead. The people taking care of the exhibit showed him the tools to use.

As soon as Parker turned his back and began to dig, Booth turned back to the beautiful woman beside him. "I never thought I would see the day when Temperance Brennan enjoyed a child's company."

"He's not my child, though, he's yours. I enjoy Parker's company because he's an eager young mind who enjoys science."

"You're turning him into a squint?" Booth asked, horrified.

"Would it really be so bad?" Bones demanded, watching as Parker, having found nothing in the space he was digging in, moved to a new one.

"Yes! Being a squint is very, very bad."

"You realize you're talking to a squint who could kick your ass." Bones told him suggestively, eyebrows raised.

"Calm down, Bones. I'm not scared of you." Booth leaned in closer, in an attempt to show her that.

"I think you're lying to me. I think you're scared."

"I'm not scared Bones." Booth was, in fact, terrified. He not only knew that she could make him beg for mercy, but being this close to her . . . Well, he didn't know if he could control himself much longer.

"Liar." Bones whispered. That did it. The moment her warm breath washed over his face, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Lips on lips passion exploded. Booth would always remember the euphoria he felt when he realized she wasn't fighting him. She was melting into him. Their moment, however, was broken by Parker.

"Daddy!" The little boy cried, "Daddy! Dr. Bones is _my_ best friend!"

**I do not own **_**Bones.**_** I do own the plot though. I hoped you enjoyed this enough to review!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
